The prior art describes various gas treating processes.
For example, in the claimant's patent FR-2,605,241, the process describes the treatment of a gas using a refrigerated solvent, during which all of the processing operations are carried out: dehydration alone, or associated with extraction of the higher hydrocarbons and/or elimination of the acid gases possibly present.
Another patent registered by the claimant, FR-2,636,857, discloses a process comprising a step of separation of the higher hydrocarbons (NGL in a shortened form), where the solvent can be recovered by washing the liquid hydrocarbons with the water resulting from the dehydration of the gas.